


It's easy

by Socknm



Category: Block B
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socknm/pseuds/Socknm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is slow, and they prefer it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easy

**Author's Note:**

> domestic af

Excited about leaving work early, Minhyuk was ready to get out of his no longer crisp button down top and tie. He mashes in the code for entrance to his shared apartment and after the small jingle, he turns the handle and shuffles in, black messenger bag sliding off his shoulder drops to the floor as he slips out of his shoes.

Minhyuk expected to come home with the comforting presence of his housemate, but stumbles into a disappointedly dark and quiet apartment. He huffs out a slightly disappointed sigh, and starts working at the buttons of his shirt as he walks to his bedroom. When Minhyuk opens the door to find out that the house is not as empty as he originally thought, a small smile tugs at the corner of his chapped lips. On the mass of white clean bed sheets was a very comfortable, very much sleeping Yukwon.

Yukwon is all pale skin, thick thighs, and dark lashes, making the elders thoughts run. Minhyuk tiptoes closer to the bed to get a better peak at the younger man, carefully as to not make noise as it was known the younger wasn't the usually the nicest person to wake up. Minhyuk dusts his thumb lightly across Yukwon’s pink lips as he cups his fingers around the sleeping mans jaw. The younger makes a small noise and quickly but gently Minhyuk removes his hand from his jaw. Minhyuk steps away from the bed and walks to the floor length mirror on the other side of the room.

He watches his own reflection as he finishes unbuttoning his top and slips out of the fitted dress pants. He changes into a pair of loose grey house pants and a black v neck. As Minhyuk puts his dirty clothes in a basket on the floor he finds a sleepy pair of brown eyes watching him from across the room.

"Hey Oppa," Yukwon greets him in a sleep filled voice, bringing his hand up to wave slightly. His brown hair is messy and sticking up in all sorts of places, cute Minhyuk thinks, but that's not really important here. What's important is the smile Yukwon gives him, eyes disappearing into curved lines and mouth showing teeth.

Minhyuk can feel his face turn pink and Yukwon motions for him to join him on the bed. Minhyuk brings himself to the unoccupied side of the bed, and Yukwon pulls the white duvet back. Minhyuk puts the covers back in place and smiles when he feels a warm body press up against him. With a comfortable silence and their legs tangled together, Yukwon and Minhyuk fall asleep.

\----

Minhyuk wakes up much too early for his likings finding the bed empty and not as warm as before. He sits up and stretches his arms above him, joints cracking in the process. Minhyuk slides out of the bed and hears the familiar jingle of the front door.

When Minhyuk gets out of the bedroom he is greeted by the smell of spicy curry and the bearer of the food being none other than his housemate, Kim Yukwon, who carries two bags of takeout.

“I didn't have enough on me to get drinks and all we have is water, sorry," Yukwon says a little fast as he plops the bags onto the table in their living room. Minhyuk shakes his head and tells him its fine and he goes to the kitchen to fetch said water. When Minhyuk gets back to the living room he frowns at the sight in front of him.

Yukwon has rid himself of the jeans and jumper he was wearing and is sitting cross legged on the living room floor, the only remaining clothing being a revealing loose white tee, and pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. On the sofa behind him is a small pile of his discarded clothes. "What?" Yukwon asks when he notices Minhyuk disapprovingly staring at him. Minhyuk goes to open his mouth and warn the younger of colds and it's fucking February, but is interrupted by Yukwon’s quick “It’s warm inside and I want to be comfortable.” The younger leaves no room for arguing and Minhyuk’s eyes rest on the sight of soft milky thighs.

He sighs shaking his head and muttering "Ok," then takes his seat across Yukwon placing the pitcher of water and two cup onto the table. He and Yukwon dig into the food that has been laid out.

\----

After the food and light conversation about Minhyuk’s work with his manager, the two throw out the plastic dishes and with Minhyuk's insistence they share a long shower together. The two are in bed and while Yukwon is still squeezing the water out of his hair with a fluffy towel, Minhyuk grabs his reading glasses and pulls out the novel he's been finishing.

He leans back onto firm pillows and starts off where he last left it marked. Yukwon is pleased with his lightly damp hair and he tosses the towel into the dirty clothes basket, making note that laundry needed to be done. He shakes the hair from his eyes and looks over at the man next to him. Minhyuk has thin framed glasses slipping off of his nose; bare toned arms are crossed as he reads the book balanced on his knees which are under the duvet.

Yukwon feels peaceful looking at Minhyuk like that. Their celebrity life has been exciting, but as they got older and matured he enjoys simpler things like this. They've become a favourite to him. After five minutes of Minhyuk reading, he feels Yukwon starring at him. He looks up and finds Yukwon’s eyes peacefully watching him.

Yukwon slowly crawls his way over to Minhyuk without disturbing the covers around them. He throws a small gentle smile to Minhyuk, gingerly taking the glasses off his nose and book from his hands placing them on the bedside table to Minhyuk’s right. Yukwon then wiggles himself in between Minhyuk's legs and he waits.

Two minutes of gentle breathing and silence pass until Minhyuk’s brain clicks. Minhyuk places his left hand on Yukwon’s shoulder and leans forward to press plush, warm lips to the younger's upper back. A small sigh can be heard from Yukwon, and he relaxes into the kisses that Minhyuk is pressing along his back.

Minhyuk paints Yukwon with several light pink marks that'll be gone by the morning and he runs his hands down the sides of the younger man. A few minutes of this and Yukwon’s heart is racing. Yukwon turns around after he feeling Minhyuk's tongue trace circles onto one of the marks.

He fits his legs at the side of Minhyuk's body and wraps his arms around the elders neck. The two watch each other for a few minutes, Minhyuk enjoying the steady rise of Yukwon’s chest. Yukwon leans forward, initiating their kiss. It starts out slow as these things do; simple brush of lips but in no time becomes something deeper. Needier.

Yukwon tilts his head, allowing better access for spit exchange. Minhyuk's tongue swipes across Yukwon’s bottom lip and instantly the younger opens his mouth allowing Minhyuk to explore the familiar cavern with his tongue. He licks up the roof of the younger’s mouth and their tongues dance and circle together, not battling for dominance or anything just pleasantly moving in synch.

Minhyuk pulls back for breath first and a content sigh escapes his mouth as Yukwon pulls gently with the elders lower lip in between his teeth. The hazy look in Yukwon’s eyes tells Minhyuk what the younger wants, but as usual Minhyuk wants to hear it.

Changing their position so that Minhyuk hovers above Yukwon as the younger lays back onto the bed, the elder runs his hands down the expanse of bare smooth skin. Yukwons breath hitches as Minhyuk's warm hands caress down his sides and land on his hip bones.

As Minhyuk rubs the pad of his thumbs into small circles on the younger’s hips he softly voices “Tell me Jagiya, what you want?” Minhyuk smugly looks down at Yukwon whose eyes are closed and naked chest is rising faster than usual. Yukwon opens his eyes and brings a hand up to caress the elders face, “You." He says with certainty.

\----

A few minutes of Minhyuk kissing Yukwon’s naked body and the younger boy gets increasingly squirmy. He is practically shaking when Minhyuk bites softly at his inner thigh, his left hand still resting on the younger’s hip.

Yukwon risks a look down and that's when Minhyuk does it. One hand firmly wrapped around the base, and Minhyuk licks at the head of his lovers cock. The younger moan lightly at the feeling of wet warmth on him, and Minhyuk continues working slowly as he pleasures the man beneath him.

When he fits his lips around the head of Yukwon’s cock, the younger lets out a string of breathy moans. Minhyuk twirls his tongue around the head, tasting the bitter of Yukwon’s precome. Of course the taste is not pleasant, but the continuous string of moans from Yukwon and the constant shaky movement of hips make it worth it.

Minhyuk completely goes down on Yukwon, hollowing his cheeks when he pulls up and tightening his grip around the base. The younger threads his hands into the thick mess of Minhyuk’s hair and Minhyuk hums in approval, making Yukwon groan. It takes five more minutes of Minhyuk’s lips wrapped tightly around Yukwon for the younger to come, back arched and mouth falling open as he cries out a name that sounds vaguely close to Minhyuk. Yukwon moves his half lidded eyes to look down at Minhyuk, his gaze falling to his lover who swallows thickly, a small amount of the younger's release dribbling down the corner of his mouth. The elder releases his grip on the now soft cock, and wipes the corner of his mouth, a slow grin spreading across his face. He climbs up, laying on top of Yukwon and presses a quick kiss to his lips, a second, a third, and finally a fourth. “Wait ... What about," Yukwon looks down to see Minhyuk pulling his other hand out from the grey pants he was still wearing. "Oh." Yukwon blushes and brings his gaze to the elders.

Yukwon stretches to the side of the bed and grabs a tissue to wipe away the come from Minhyuk’s hand. Tossing away the tissue, a wave of sleepy hits Yukwon. With a heavy pleased Minhyuk still on his chest, Yukwon reaches over and turns off the night side lamp. Minhyuk drops his head on Yukwon’s chest linking his fingers tightly together with Yukwon’s. Yukwon pulls the duvet up Minhyuk’s back with his freehand, and scoots himself down slightly. “Hey. Love you," Minhyuk says into Yukwon’s chest. “Mm, same." is the tired mans reply and the two fall asleep hands linked tightly together.


End file.
